


Intermission

by liquescensolla



Series: Washuu's Hope [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Coffee date, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquescensolla/pseuds/liquescensolla
Summary: Once a pampered young man, he grew up into a model investigator and rightfully earned his place among the CCG’s elite. The fondness he harbors has grown considerably but what he feels at the moment is something different and something bigger. Whatever this is he hopes it's mutual, either now or in the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Koori feels are hitting me hard and I just realized how much I miss this ship so I gotta bring it back. Hope you guys enjoy!

Koori wakes up the next day feeling brand new. The last time he felt like this was so long ago that it's probably hanging over the edge of his memories. Today is not the day to be mulling over the emotional roller coaster that happens to be his life while questioning why he's even getting out of bed in the first place. Today is especially important to the young hope. Today's the day he will be going on a lunch date with Yoshitoki, who also happens to be his superior. Inherently, nothing about this comes off as unusual since it's as common as hanging out with friends but too Koori this date in particular will be different for a more personal reason.

“Time to get up,” he whispers as he takes a quick glance around his bedroom before moving some of his hair out of his face. Slowly he slips out of bed and immediately makes the bathroom his next destination. After showering and brushing his teeth, he stares into a mirror, his expression blank as he reflects of the events that has transpired. No matter how much he tries to wrap his head around this in the matter of six months he was able to crawl himself out of his funk and it was all thanks to Yoshitoki. He can't think this man enough and he hopes he continues to give him the guidance he needs.

Eventually Koori ends up digging through his closet, meticulously going through his endless selection of outfits of various colors and occasions. Usually he's never this diligent since a simple button down and slacks always does the job for him but something in him desires to look his absolute best. Why? Well he can't say for sure but perhaps Koori knows that this is not just any coffee date and not surprisingly he was the same way whenever he hung out with Hairu.  Like Hairu, maybe Yoshitoki is working his way up to become one of Koori’s most important people in his life and if that is true then he sees no reason not to welcome this sudden change. 

_Ring Ring..._

The young hope nearly jumps out of his skin following the sudden blaring of his ringtone. Picking up his phone, he sees Yoshitoki's name clear as day and suddenly his heart skips a beat. Wow this is new. His hands are shaking as he swipes the screen over to accept the call before the phone is lifted, landing against his ear.

“G-Good morning director Washuu!”

“We are not on the CCG’s premises so please call me by my first name Special Class Ui.” 

Not long ago his heart was pounding against his chest. Now Koori is sure his heart is getting ready to leap right out of his body. Nevertheless, he blushes upon the realization of the familiarity developing between them. Just what exactly will the ripple effect of this be? 

“I will do the same if you practice what you preach _director_.” 

Surely Yoshitoki’s sultry baritone following his chuckle is partially responsible for his legs suddenly turning to jelly. “Ah my apologies Koori. How does that sound?” 

_Are you serious right now? If you want my honest opinion then it would require me to go outside my character and take a more...inappropriate approach._  

“Sounds good Yoshitoki.” Clearly he's enjoying this way too much and in a way he was flustered. From the surface it was silly banter but if that was truly the case then it is a weak excuse for the funny feeling happening below the belt but that's only for him to know. “So what's going on? I'm sure you didn't call me only to hear my pretty voice although i’d appreciate it if did.” 

“I would be lying if I wasn't enamored by your voice.” His honesty is going to cause him to go into cardiac arrest. Koori is definitely going to need a moment. “...but that's not the sole reason why I called you this morning.” At this point Koori already checked out of reality. The only thing he concerned himself with at the moment is Yoshitoki's sensually therapeutic larynx but they did plan a coffee date and seeing him in person sounds so much better right now. 

“The coffee date right?” 

“That's right! It's still on right?” 

_Of course it's on. Passing up an opportunity to spend some personal time with you?_

“I would have ignored your call if I wasn't interested,” he chuckles a little, standing in front of his mirror brushing his hair. “Okay maybe not but I would have been honest and declined. Actually I was worried you were calling to say it wasn't happening.” While Koori's not entirely sure why that made him sad but he does recognize the attachment he feels following every conversation. “I am getting ready right now and can I just say how excited I am about this?” 

Yoshitoki can't contain his smile any longer. He don't need to be there to see how happy the young hope is. Just hearing his voice and the pleasant vibe their conversation gave off was all the more reason to make this happen. Although he mostly kept this to himself but Koori was always dear to him. Once a pampered young man, he grew up into a model investigator and rightfully earned his place among the CCG’s elite. The fondness he harbors has grown considerably but what he feels at the moment is something different and something bigger. Whatever this is he hopes it's mutual, either now or in the future. 

“Ah it's almost time Yoshitoki. Sadly I have to go now because I have to get ready. 13:00 is almost here!” Yoshitoki takes a quick glance at the clock and he's right. “Alright I'll let you go now. See you soon.” They two disconnect and both felt the sudden urge to call each other back. Soon Koori settles into his outfit before grabbing his necessities and walking out the door. He looks up to the sky and is elated to see clearly blue skies while the sun smiles down on him. It's going to be a good day and nothing can possibility ruin it. All he can do is hope for the best. 

Yoshitoki arrives first and grabs a seat at a more private section of the cafe. Nothing serious, but mostly to keep Koori comfortable. God he feels like such a hopeless romantic. A half an hour later Koori makes his grand entrance. He looks around and spots Yoshitoki sitting towards the back in more exclusive section of the establishment. “This place is nice. I don't think me and Hairu visited this place before,” he comments, walking towards him while the corners of his lips tug, widening his smile.

“You're here!” Koori resists the urge to hold out his arms for a hug before sitting across him, his smile staying intact. “This cafe. Loving the atmosphere. Do you come here often?” 

“Not recently,” he thoughtfully rubs his beard. “I use to come here when I was younger with my colleagues. So um...ready to order?” Is he ready to order? He didn't skip out on breakfast for nothing. He wants this date to mean something and he's going to make the best of it. Depression will not be invited to this date. “Let's order. I'm starving.” Koori grabs the menu and without a second to spare he finds exactly what he's looking for and then some.

After ordering their meals, there's this sudden silence that falls over them. It's a comfortable silence but there's no denying it's needs to be broken. Now the question is who? Who will break the silence first? “So I know you asked for this but I especially wanted to do this because you need this. You need this more than anything.” Koori feels the butterflies in his stomach and fuck he knows his face is as red as a tomato. Where is this coming from? Why Yoshitoki? What type of magic is he using on him because charm of this calibre is dangerous. “Yes that's right. I've been through so much and you know...everything's just weighing me down.”

This is exactly why this get together was especially important. The Tsukiyama invasion was a costly one in every direction. The losses were massive, leaving a ripple that's still felt today. Koori had very little time to recover and the pain is painted so loud of his face it can be seen light years away. Yoshitoki standing back and doing nothing is no longer an option and never was. Koori is starting to make his home in his heart and now it's his job to make it comfortable for him since he's going to be there for a very long time. 

“It's been so hard Yoshitoki. It's been absolute hell for me. I feel like everything is falling from under me and soon it's going to be me. Our time here is temporary, almost like we borrowed it. Who knows when it will be our last but I know I can't keep doing this. I want to keep fighting but do I continue to fight?” Yoshitoki stays silent, not because there's nothing to say but because there's too much to say. The young hope is losing exactly what gave him his place in the first place. If he is losing the will to fight then he must give him a reason. 

“I cannot begin to imagine what you're going through.” It's not the best way to start of his reply but he will never be able to act as if he knows exactly what Koori is going through because he don't. Meanwhile, the waiter returns with their food and both men thank them for their service. After the waiter walls off to serve other customers, Yoshitoki takes a sip of his coffee before reaching over and grabbing both the young hope’s hands. “I don't want you to give up fighting. Don't do this for the CCG. Do this for yourself. Fight for your happiness because you deserve it and if you need me to I will fight right beside you.” 

The food looks absolutely delicious but that's not his main concern at the moment. He's trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check but the sudden wetness sliding down his cheek is clearly indicative of his lack of emotional foundation. Six months since the raid that question haunts him, annoyingly invading every passing second of his day, nearly tearing him apart. He questioned his reason to fight and now he don't have to anymore. Yoshitoki is right. It's not just as an investigator. He must fight for himself. Hairu didn't die just for him to fall apart. He must live and he must fight. It feels so good to have a pillar to lean on. 

“Thank you,” he whispers as he wipes the tears from his face. “I really needed to hear that. Just for myself I will fight. I am the young hope before I am anything, even an investigator. I must remember that but more than that.” Koori looks up at his superior and friend before his gaze wanders over to the plate of food settled beside him. “I am starving and being emotional makes me very very hungry.” 

“Please eat.” Yoshitoki watches with amazement as the air around Koori starts to change, which gives off this this aura of calm and stability. The young hope got a long way to go but he is on a road to recovery so that's a start. “It's delicious!” Koori feels so gross talking while eating but he can't help it. “Thank you for bringing me here!” The take time to finish their meals and not long after Yoshitoki pays for both their meals before taking their leave. After leaving the cafe Yoshitoki suddenly stops, but not before grabbing Koori by the arm to make sure he didn't walk too far off. “So I've been thinking…” His smile suddenly widens while Koori stares curiously. “How about we tell work to screw off for today?” 

“What?” Well he wasn't expecting that. 

“I don't want to go to work today and I don't want you to either. Just me and you today. Let's just...hang out. What do you say?” This is new for him. Unless he was sick Koori almost never missed work and now his superior of all people is telling him to skip work. This offer is starting to sound more and more enticing. “You know what…” Spending a day with Yoshitoki. A day with no job responsibilities. A day with no interruption. A day for only them, which sounds like an offer he can't refuse. 

“Work can kindly screw off today.” 

A smirk is adorned and Yoshitoki grabs his hand before tugging him along. The day is still young and he got plenty of money and time to do whatever the young hope wants. Their options are endless and just the thought of spending a day with him was making his heart pound. If this is a dream then please be so kindly as to not wake him any time soon. “Since we are not going to work today what would you like to do?” 

“Hmmm.” A seemingly easy question turns out to be harder than he initially thought. He did a lot of things with Hairu but he'd rather not recreate those memories when Yoshitoki can't walk those shoes. Now that he thinks about it, most of his hobbies are best suited for someone who's incredibly lonely. Sad life indeed. “Is it bad that I want to do everything friends and couples do?” That question, while ambiguous gave Yoshitoki an idea. “How about we tour the city?” 

“Sure. Yeah i'd like that.” He didn't need to be told twice. That's for sure. “Let's go. The day is ours and I don't want it to go to waste.” 

It's like he tripped and fell into another dimension. Not to long ago he felt like he was nearing rock bottom as his entire world was crashing down on him. Yoshitoki came to him when he needed him the most and now he's experiencing this high that he can only hope will last long enough before he comes crashing down. He has learned the hard way that nothing ever lasts forever. All it takes is one ghoul to be completely left alone. 

_Just a little longer_  

“I always knew how beautiful our city was but to actually see its beauty, basically wearing the eyes of a tourist. It's truly a wanderlust.” Nothing in the city of Tokyo was left untouched. He was not joking around when he suggested they tour the city. Every museum, temple, and novelty store, Yoshitoki made sure he saw it all. Not long after the sun sets, making room for nightfall and now they end their tour on a small bridge settled in the middle of a park. Koori leans a bit over the bridge to see how the moonlight reflects off the lake, giving it a beautiful luminescence. 

“Today was perfect,” Koori says as he turns around, now facing the director. “Time really flies when you're having fun.” Just hearing Yoshitoki  say that is a little disappointing to hear but while the day is slowing coming to an end the memories are endless. “Koori there's something I would like to ask you “ Koori, now looking up nods slowly, “Yes, go ahead.” That's when the silence returns, which makes him panic a little. The first thing he can think about is that whatever he's about to ask must be bad but when he feels at hand caressing his cheek lovingly now he's stuck at a crossroads. 

“I can't pretend like there's nothing there because then I am only lying to myself. You are dear to me and I always held this deep admiration and fondness for you. I've watched you grow and you make me proud but also I feel your pain. Like I said before I can't take all the pain away but I would like to be your pillar. I want you to depend on me. I would like for you to keep growing and most importantly I would like for you not to blow out the fire in you. Now I know my position and I know where I want to be. As we are...this is not going to work. We need a different approach.” 

That really struck something in him. Koori felt his entire body shaking and at some point he grips the railing of the bridge just to make sure his legs don't give out. What's worrying however, is how he ends it. Just what did he mean by how this is not going to work? “Yoshitoki...w-what are you saying?” There goes that expression of worry. Yoshitoki responds by wrapping both arms around his waist, pulling him closer. “This won't work because I think I want something more.” 

Koori, raising an eyebrow, “What do you want?” 

Yoshitoki sighs, settling his gaze towards the sky. “I see us as friends but I guess you can say I want something more. I know what I am asking is very risky and I do not want to add more stress to your life. I want to make this more serious. You don't have to answer immediately. Please take some time to sleep on this.” 

Koori knows this is all a dream. There's no way in hell this is reality. Yoshitoki is leagues ahead of him and can do so much better. He's a Washuu for fuck’s sake. Hell, he wants argue why he's not married by now but that's none of his business. Even still it's important to be smart about this and take it one step at a time. Regret following a mistake is shameful. “I'll think about it. Just give me time to reconcile this. I don't want to hurt you and I damn sure don't want to be hurt. You understand right?” 

Pleased that while he's entertaining the idea, he's still being cautious and taking things slowly Yoshitoki gently lifts his chin so he can stare straight into his eyes. “Thank you. Please know that I don't care how long it takes I will wait for you. Yes or no, I will always be your friend and I will always be one call away.” 

“I'm glad because I need this.” Koori is shocked at how oddly comforting it felt hearing that. “Ah I'm getting tired. I hate to do this but I think I'm ready to go.” 

It stung a little. He wanted to stay out a little longer but taking two days off was next to impossible and he'd rather not be grilled by his father so with a nod he grabs Koori’s hand and the two walk off. The air around them is so different, almost like some force was bringing them closer together. It started off awkwardly and now they are walking hand in hand without a care in the world. This is definitely the start to something more serious and interpersonal, even if they remain as friends. 

Fortunately and unfortunately Koori didn't live too far from the park and a 20 minute walk is exactly what he needed as the day slowly came to a close. While walking, his hand gently brush against Yoshitoki's, ensuing a blush. “I had so much fun tonight,” the young hope mutters and when they stop in front of the entrance to his apartment he can't help but feel a slight sadness as he realizes this is where they part ways until they meet again at work tomorrow. 

“Thank you for today Koori.” Yoshitoki wrap his arms around his waist. “I guess it's time for me to say goodnight to you.” The sudden silence is almost suffocating but both men are pondering what to do next. Now this brings the question of who is going to move first. Yoshitoki is the first to move but instead of moving backwards he moves forwards, his face inching closer and closer. Koori suddenly feels his face heating up and when his lips touch the skin of his forehead he can't help but blush even harder while his knees start to buckle. 

“Good night Koori.” 

Even while he's still suck in a romantic trance Koori manages to smile before his hand gently touches his superior’s face. 

“G-Good night Yoshitoki.”  

Koori walks inside and turns back to see Yoshitoki walking off. His hand gently touch his chest and he's not all that surprised his heart is pounding so hard against his ribcage. He's falling and falling hard and nothing can stop the inevitable. Not long after he goes inside, riding the elevator all the up to his floor. Tonight left him a little starstruck but it's not long before he starts getting tired. After getting undressed and settling in bed, the phone rings and as soon as he sees Yoshitoki's name on the screen he accepts the call without a moment of hesitation. 

“Did you get home safely?” The young hope asks, his smile widening. “Yes,” Yoshitoki happily confirms. “ I just got in. I wanted to make sure you are okay.” Koori was pleased to hear that and now he's able to breathe a sigh of relief. Laying down, the young hope settles into more comfortable position and now he's more excited than ever before to get his next round of Yoshitoki's sweet and savory baritone. “You don't have to worry about me. I'm doing great. I'm glad you decided to call me.” 

That's exactly what Yoshitoki wanted to hear. That alone reassures him. The goal was to get Koori's mind off the constant negativity hitting him from every direction and today turned out to be a success. “I know you're tired Yoshitoki and so am I. Please get some sleep.” Koori suddenly says, breaking the silence. “Okay,” Yoshitoki accepts, gradually slipping out of his clothes while switching the call the speaker. “Good night Koori and take care. I will see you tomorrow okay?” 

Koori hesitates for a moment but he utters a gentle good night before disconnecting the call. He don't even know what suddenly came over him but right after hooking his phone into the charger he buries his face into his pillow to scream into it. Unlike previous times he has done this out of frustration this scream is something different. A scream signaling a turning point in his life leading to an uphill journey towards tranquility. There's only one way to describe this sudden change. 

_I think...I love him. Holy shit Ui Koori._


End file.
